twilight My version
by I love you way 2 much
Summary: It all started with cliff diving! then a party and know someones missing...........
1. Chapter 1

Preparing to jump 

Rebel's P.O.V 

"You couldn't Pay me enough to do that!" Rebel practically screamed.

"Its fun and I will be right there with you the whole way, promise" Quil said sincerely.

I looked over at Caitlin who was talking to Jacob. "Caitlin, Are you going to jump?

"Hell yea but not alone. I was thinking about asking embry to take me" Caitlin said.

"You should get Jacob to because he been looking at you all day" I said in a hurry.

"Alright but he looks sad and I don't want to bother him" She said quietly.

"I will ask him for you. Ok?'

Caitlin agreed and I was off to talk to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob"

"Oh hi Rebel. Are you and Caitlin having fun?

"Yea but Caitlin is a little scared to jump. Will you jump with her?"

With that Jacobs eyes light up with excitement.

"Yea I will"

"Make sure she does not get hurt" I said kinda sternly.

"Oh I promise you don't have to worry about that!"

I left him sitting there while I walked over to stand by Caitlin, Embry , Embry's friend Emily, and Quil.

Quil's P.O.V

All I Could think about was how she looked in that bikini and her face was so cute with just a hint of worry. I walked over to her

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked

"No but ok lets get this over with" Rebel said.

"Ok lets go"

We started walking towards the edge. I looked back at Jacob who had moved closer to Caitlin. Snickering I turned around to see Rebel looking down at the water.

"Quil I have to admit im really scared"

"Don't be im right her and I wont let anything hurt you. But to let you get the real cliff diving experience im gonna let you go"

With that her eyes went wide with horror

"NO NO NO if you let me go we will not be friends!" She screamed.

"Oh so we are just friends well in that case I guess I should just push you off and let you drowned."

"Oh wow your so funny! Just tell me what I have to do when we jump"

"Just breath" I said

"OK That should be easy"

"When we get down to the bottom if you make it I have to tell you something"


	2. Chapter 2

The jump 

As I wrapped my arms around her waist, her heart beat sped up. I smiled to my self and lead her off the cliff. She screamed my name and I tightened my grip.

"Your so cute when you scream my name" I whispered in her ear

She blushed so hard that I just started to cracked up. We hit the water with a huge splash and sunk under. I grabbed her and pulled her up. She was unconscious but breathing. I told her to breath when she hit the water but knowing her she didn't ever listen to me. I looked up to see Jacob and Embry with huge grins on the faces and giving me a thumbs up. I swam us both to shore and laid her down on a beach towel.

"Rebel" I shook her a little to see if I could wake her.

She didn't look like she was breathing.

I started freaking out but then remembered what Sam had taught me.

I quickly started to give her mouth to mouth when I felt her arms snake around my neck .

I could not move and I felt myself smile against her lips as my tongue begged for entrance to her mouth.

Rebel's P.O.V

How did this happen one minuet we were cliff diving and the next minuet were making out on the beach.

"What are we doing?" I said laughing

Knowing Quil he would not answer.

Two minuites later we were at it again. His hand were all over my body. I needed to breath and he knew it so he started following my jaw line down to my collar bone. He didn't know what he was doing to me or maybe he did but I didn't know how much more I could take of this with out going a little to far.

"Hey Quil could you stop acting like such a freak and get off of her for a minuet" Embry said while trying not to crack up.

"Shut up! Your just mad that your not getting any from Emily" Quil shot back

"Quil say one more thing and I swear you wont have a head"

"Oh whatever im real scared"

Trying to lighten up the mood I quickly changed the subject

"Hey where's Jacob and Caitlin?"

All Embry had to do was point up and there they were. Jacob had his arms around her waist and he had his face to her neck. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing so I turned around and started looking at Quil who was still on the beach towel.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Embry asked

"There's a party at the Hilton we could hit" Quil said.

"Omg lets go please Embry" Emily begged.

"Yea and we can go shopping for our dresses" I joined in

We waited about 20 more minuites for Caitlin and Jacob to get to shore where we told them the plan.

_**IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE THEN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO REVIEW! Any suggjestions would work to!! Love ya bye!**_


End file.
